17 Things You Never Knew About Marty
by Ozluv04
Summary: Seventeen random facts about Marty.Oneshot.


Author: Ozluv04

Title: 17 Things You Never Knew About Marty

Disclaimer: Marty(and all other GG related characters) does not belong to me. I'd be lying if I said this doesn't make me sad. Come on, who doesn't love Marty? He and the others belong to ASP and Daniel Palledino.

A/N: Seventeen random things about Marty. Inspired by that 20 things meme floating around LJ.

I need little motivation to write about Marty. Reviews welcome. Enjoy!

I.

When he was five, Marty developed a fear of fish. His Uncle Jerry took him along on a fishing trip where little Marty caught his first fish. His Uncle Jerry insisted that Marty should hold the fish while he removed the hook. The fish flopped around so violently that its fin slashed the palm of Marty's right hand. He took it personally.

II.

Marty loves Jimmy Stewart. Ever since he was a kid, Marty has been obsessed with him. By the time he was thirteen he had memorized most of Harvey. This didn't make him very popular.

III.

His fist girlfriend was named Melinda. They met in sixth grade when she moved from Idaho. She was short and chubby, but he liked her. She always made him laugh. They "dated" until tenth grade. Her parents sent her to a special camp and she came back curvy and started wearing makeup. She didn't break up with him then. She broke up with him when she joined the cheerleading squad.

IV.

The first time Marty made an 'A', he was in preschool. He was the first in his class to memorize all of his colors. His teacher gave him a green lollipop and a gold star. Every time he gets an 'A', he remembers that feeling.

V.

He loathes sports with every fiber of his being. To him, sports will always mean Coach Sims gym class. No matter what game they played, Marty was always picked last. Once he managed to make the winning goal in basketball. The next day he was picked first. But it only lasted until he let John Marshall slip past him and score. Twice.

VI.

Yale wasn't his first choice for college. He wanted to go to NYU and major in film studies. His goal in life was to become a director. His father thought he was insane, so Marty decided to reevaluate his decision. When his acceptance letter from Yale came in the mail, along with an offer for a full ride scholarship, he agreed with his father- he would be insane if he passed that up. So he went to Yale and went pre-med.

VII.

It took Marty most of his senior year to work up the nerve to ask Diane Lewis to the Prom. She was tall and gorgeous in a '70's flower child sort of way. When she said yes, he bought her a corsage made of baby's breath. They had a good time until John had too much special punch and yanked Marty's pants down in the middle of "Time of Your Life". Marty wanted to go home and watch Carrie, but Diane had other plans.

VIII.

It's not lost on Marty how very cliche it is to loose your virginity in the back of a car, but he can't say he regrets it.

IX.

Marty had never tasted alcohol before he started college. He was never much for parties in high school. He honestly never had an urge to drink. Then there was college and parties where no one had any preconceptions. So he had a beer, then another, and another... until he ended up passed out in a hallway without any clothes on. Lesson learned.

X.

Marty's favorite hangover food is plain popcorn. No salt, no butter. Just light and fluffy popcorn.

XI.

He has a list of his ten best moments of all time. He knows it sounds dorky, but when things are bad he thinks about his list and he remembers how he felt in each of those moments and he feels better. Meeting Rory Gilmore is on that list. It's in the top five.

XII.

Marty was okay with the whole 'my uncle is my father, my father is my uncle' thing. He probably should of been upset or at least angry, but he was mostly just... surprised. After he thought about it for awhile he realized not much had changed. He was still related to all the people he thought he was related to. If his Mother had announced he was actually her friend from work, Ned's son he would have been a lot more upset.

XIII.

Although he's aware that he could have his manhood revoked for this, Marty loathes The Catcher In the Rye. He thought Holden should just stop whining already.

XIV.

He'll be the first to admit that his favorite part of his job is the free food. After working at a particularly swanky party he returned to his dorm with sixteen imported chocolate swans.

Rory called him Santa and kissed him on the cheek. That moment almost made the top five on his list. It's number seven.

XV.

One night Marty walked in on his roommate Kevin kissing his other roommate Toby. He was so shocked he tripped over an end table and twisted his ankle. After a trip to the emergency room they all stopped to get cheeseburgers and talk. Marty swore that he was okay with it, and there was much bonding. They've been best friends ever since.

XVI.

The world didn't end when Rory broke his heart. He thought it might, but it didn't. He misses her. A lot. But he moved on. Honestly, he wasn't surprised when Rory chose Logan. Not surprised at all.

XVII.

He can still watch Duck Soup.


End file.
